A Sword of Red Roses
by Dark McCloud
Summary: Everyone thinks Link and Zelda should be together. Stereotypical. But what if another girl steps into the picture that could very well be Link's soulmate? And what if there's another guy Zelda has her eyes on? And what is up with the King of Hyrule? An O


Disclaimer- OK....I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any associated trademark. I do however, own Jaye (and Satoshi). And I also own this fic idea. Please don't steal it. :)  
  
  
  
  
The hoofbeats of the midnight stallion ran out over the quiet night. He carried his rider with pride and dignity, hoofs beating against the travel-ridden road, empty, cold, and hollow, but with a steady, never-ending rhythm, like an ancient Hylian war drum. The rain lashed and poured, icy droplets in infinite quantities, all attacking the horse and rider mercilessly. The great beast rode on, bee lining for the castle.   
  
The rider was cloaked all in black, with the hood drawn up as a shield from the rain. But despite the rain, the rider persevered. They had a mission, the two of them, and nothing would stop them.  
  
Not everyone was out in the rain at this hour. Inside Hyrule Castle it was warm and comfortable, the room glowing with the light of the fire and a light smoky scent filling the air. Young Princess Zelda sat beside the fire on the woven hearth rug, feeling the heat against her face as she stared out the window. She sighed, brushing a strand of gold hair out of her face and concentrating on the rain drops with her emerald green eyes. She sat waiting for her father to call her in. Impa stood beside her, and she patted the nervous girl's shoulder.  
  
The King was arranging the marriage of his daughter to Link, the legendary hero of time who had saved their kingdom more than once. And Zelda didn't want Link. He was her friend, and nothing more.  
  
"The King will see you now," a servant said, bowing to Zelda, "your highness."  
  
Impa gently nudged Zelda in, then closed the doors.  
  
"Father?" Zelda asked timidly.  
  
"Come hither, my child. What is it that you'd like?"  
  
"I...well...Idon'twanttomarryLink!" Zelda breathed.  
  
"You...don't want to marry Link?" her father asked, not sure if he heard correctly.  
  
Zelda bowed her head. "No, father. It is but a simple childhood crush that I held for him, but my true love goes to another. Please, I beg of you, I will not be happy."  
  
Her father stepped off his throne and put comforting arms around his daughter. "My child...I want you to marry Link so very much...but if you won't be happy then I shall not make you."  
  
"Oh, thank you father!" Zelda exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.  
  
Suddenly, the servant popped his head in. "The warrior from the Shiwa is here to see you, sire," he said. "And so is young Master Link."  
  
"Very well. Go child, and when you find one you wish to marry bring him to me immidiately." The king ushered her out of the room. "Send them in."  
  
The first to enter was Link. He bowed to the king. "You wanted me, sire," he stated.  
  
"Yes, yes, one moment."  
  
After Link, a smaller figure, no taller than five feet, entered. It was a small girl, with dark hair pulled back in a braid down her back, and two gold earings in each ear, trademark of the Shiwa royalty. She had dark eyes, tanned skin, and a strong build to her small body. Dressed all in black, from her cloak to her tunic, she had brown gloves and boots and a sheathed sword to complete the look, as well as a strand of black beads.  
  
The Shiwa were an ancient tribe that was strong allies with the Hylians. They were strong warriors and noble fighters. The kings often helped each other out in times of peril.   
  
"Who are you?" The King of Hyrule boomed.  
  
The girl did not seem intimidated by his booming voice and instead boldly stepped forward. Out of the corner of his eye, the King saw Link blush as he laid eyes upon her. "I am Jaye, baroness of the court. You sent word for a warrior. I have come. What is it you seek?"  
  
The king erupted into laughter. "You...a brave and mighty warrior? Ha! Please, stop kidding and send in the real warrior. I don't have time for childish games."  
  
"Neither do I," Jaye stated, showing no signs of backing down.  
  
Link stood in the middle of this, not sure which he admired more-the girl's courage or beauty. He didn't want to disappoint the king, but he really didn't want to marry the Princess. He wanted someone with a thirst for adventure; someone who would travel and fight with him, and unfortunately girls like that were rare in Hyrule. They were mostly spoiled. Not to say that the princess was spoiled, but she couldn't wield a blade if her life depended on it-and had proved this theory many a time.  
  
The King hadn't quite said that he wanted the two to be wedded, but he had dropped hints. Link knew it was coming, he just didn't know when. And now a new girl stepped into the ever-growing picture, and she was perfect. Perfect for someone like Link anyway.  
  
"Sire," he began, "the kingdom is in grave danger-I'm sure anyone who can wield a sword can be of use. Let her try."  
  
Jaye and the King looked up in shock. "Are you sure?" the King asked.  
  
Link gave Jaye a small smile. "I know a warrior when I see one," was his simple reply.   
  
The King looked hesitant. "Well, I suppose you know best. Off you go then." He shooed them away.  
  
Jaye bowed once, then exited the room. Link stayed for a moment.  
  
"What troubles you, Link?" the King asked.  
  
"Sire, with all due respect, I don't want to marry your daughter."  
  
The King frowned. "Zelda said the exact same thing about you a few minutes ago...you two are not to be wedded. But tell me, just out of curiosity, do you know who you wish to marry instead?"  
  
Link sighed. He was very attracted to Jaye. She was the ideal girl for him-brave, stubborn, and beautiful, but still kind and adventurous. "No," he replied. "All I know is I want someone daring, bold, and courageous with a thirst for adventure and a talent with the blade. Someone who is still feminine enough to be my wife, but courageous enough to be my companion. Someone...." His voice trailed off. The king nodded understandingly.  
  
"Well you'll be fighting with her for a few days, get to know her a bit. She may very well be the perfect match for you. Certainly is bold and beautiful and wants adventure."  
  
Link nodded. "Thank you for understanding, your highness. I shall be gone now." He started to leave, then turned. "How did you know I was thinking about Jaye?"  
  
The King just smiled. "Off with you."  
  
Link exited the room with a sweeping bow.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Satoshi traveled across the cool green grass of Hyrule Field. It was moist with the morning dew as well as last night's rainfall He was bound for the castle, to make sure that Jaye got there alright and to deliver a message to the King. He had been riding for what seemed like hours until a drawbridge came in sight. Riding through, the sight amazed him.   
  
The castle looked like something from a fairy land-not at all what he was expecting from a city that was going to war. Horses galloped along side of him and young children were playing games and laughing. Satoshi was expecting it to be more morbid and desolate, not lively and full of action and laughter.  
  
Dismounting his fast Arabian horse Kaze, he bolted for the castle. He threw open the heavy oaken doors and stepped inside.  
  
Princess Zelda had been walking by at the same time. She heard the doors open and walked over to see who it was.  
  
It was a young man, dressed similar to Jaye but in shades of green and blue. He had no sword and no beads-just a hunting knife. "Hello, Miss. I come to seek the presence of the King. May I have the honor?" He took her hand in his and kissed it.  
  
Zelda giggled. "Oh, for you, come with me," she said. He offered her his arm, and she took it and lead him to the throne room.  
  
  
Link had been walking around the perimeter of one of the grand hallways for quite some time now. The gold ceiling which flashed like the afternoon sun shone above. He had been pondering his beliefs in destiny. Which seemed like a rather dull topic as-of-late, but it was worth a brief thought.  
  
As he was pondering this, a shriek rang through the corridors. It sounded like Zelda. 'If she got kidnapped again...' Link thought to himself as he dashed off in the direction of the yell.  
  
He arrived upon Zelda pacing nervously, Satoshi trying to talk sense into her, and the King laughing with an 'I told you so' look on his face. "What happened?" Link asked.  
  
The king ceased his laughing. "Your little Shiwa girlfriend....she ran away! Scared. Hahaha..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"She didn't run away, Father. I saw Ganondorf. She was kidnapped."  
  
"Ganondorf?" Link asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Nonesense," the King replied. "Ganondorf is only after the triforce. He would kidnap you, my dear."  
  
"Nice..." Satoshi muttered. "But Jaye isn't one to run away. There's a fight, she's there."  
  
"She's a girl. Girls aren't supposed to fight," the King stated simply.  
  
"I believe Zelda and Satoshi. I'm off to Ganon's Castle," Link said, waving and heading for the door.  
  
The King grumbled something and also left the room.  
  
"Father!" Zelda called. But her words fell on deaf ears.  
  
  
  
The shadows loomed forebodingly over Ganon's Castle. Link drew in a sharp breath. He had been here before. But somehow...he got a feeling the steaks were higher this time. He got a feeling he had never felt before. Like there was....a greater evil in the air. More evil than Ganondorf.   
  
Opening the door, the first thing he spotted was the organ. But Ganondorf wasn't playing it. He stood to one side, fastening some ropes. Upon closer glance, he was tying Jaye to a pole. Silently, Link drew his bow.  
  
"Take THAT!" he yelled angrily, shooting a light arrow across the room. Ganondorf immediately turned around, saw the arrow and ducked. The arrow, however, continued its course and struck Jaye in the heart. Link stared in shock. Then, as Link started to run across the room, evil laughter pierced the air. The Hero of Time skidded to a halt, and Ganondorf looked around.  
  
Then, the organ turned around, revealing an ebony throne. And on it sat the King of Hyrule, laughing manically.  
  
"Hahaha, you fell for it. Now I have two triforce guardians in the same room, and because my daughter has the third, I only have to steal two!" The King paused. "Unsuspecting, huh? You thought it was Ganondorf. But he was only my puppet. I am the real evil mastermind. And I will take over the rest of the world with the triforce that rightfully belongs to me, as the King. So hand em over boys!"  
  
"Never," Link growled, seeing the tyrant for who he really was. "Over my dead body."  
  
"Ooooo, you shouldn't have said that. I'm the only one who does black magic around here. Not even Ganondorf can outwit me!"  
  
"Really," came a fourth voice from the darkest shadows of the room. A hauntingly familiar, yet strangely soothing voice. "It seems I already have."  
  
"Who....who are you?" The King struggled to regain his composure. "Ha! Show yourself then, if you're so sure you can beat me!"  
  
The King glared triumphantly at the corner, sure that it was a trap. But a black-clad figure emerged from the shadows. "Jaye?" Link asked softly.  
  
"I'm sorry for fooling you Link. I never meant for anyone else to be dragged into this. But maybe its destiny that we met. Nevertheless, the King should be stopped."  
  
Link gave a nervous side-glance to Jaye and looked at Ganondorf. Jaye smiled. "He's on our side," she said. Ganondorf gave a thumbs up.  
  
"How can I believe that its really you and not a trap from the King?" Link asked, eyeing her suspiciously.   
  
Jaye bowed her head. "I can understand your doubts. But maybe this will remove those sugarcoated lies the King has corrupted you with." She held up her left hand. A triforce mark glowed on it.   
  
"What?" the King interjected. "How...how could you? My daughter has the Triforce of Wisdom. Not you, you little Shiwa punk!"  
  
Jaye shrugged. "Destiny."  
  
The three bearers of the Triforce crossed their marked hands. A golden light surrounded the three of them. Light of yin, light of good. Light that would save the land from tyranny forever. When the light faded, the King was gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
/\/ Three Years Later /\/  
  
King Satoshi sat back in his throne. Ever since he had married the Princess three years back, he had become the King. After the old King mysteriously vanished, and to this day only Link, Jaye, and Ganondorf knew. And Satoshi didn't know that anyone knew. All he knew was that life was good. And that was all he needed to know.  
  
Zelda was happy, too. She had met the perfect man, become queen, and lived happily ever after. What more could she ask for?  
  
But not everyone in Hyrule lived happily ever after. Link stood in the midst of the Castle Courtyard, arms crossed and confusion written all over his face. Saving the world and putting an end to tyranny would be a great accomplishment to most. But not to Link. A part of his heart was missing, and he was incomplete without it.  
  
Three years to the day Link had met Jaye. And each of these passing hours he loved her more. This was a rare occasion when he showed fear. Of course, Jaye felt the same way he did, but hid it better than the sullen Link.  
  
Now King Satoshi was surveying his kingdom from the watchtower, and saw Link stewing in the Court. So he went down to check it out.  
  
"Hi Link!" he said cheerfully. If he even got as much as a greeting, he didn't hear it. Satoshi frowned. "Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Apparently. What's wrong?"  
  
The green-clad hero glanced up. "I don't know."  
  
"How can you be miserable and not know why?"  
  
"Do I need a reason?"  
  
  
  
Link sat down on a large, flat rock glancing at the statue of Din in the castle courtyard. It was a nice statue, a golden figure against a flame of garnets, rubies, and topaz. Truth be told, he didn't really know what was bothering him. It was something he had never felt before. Turning, he headed through the castle, out the front door, and to Lake Hylia.  
  
Satoshi frowned, then left as well.  
  
  
Link rode through the evening, path lit by the dimly setting sun. He knew the way well now.   
  
Dismounting, he sat by a patch of roses outside the Lakeside Lab. Picking one, he studied it. With eyes that had seen so much that they didn't need to have, and hands that had slain so much, and loved so little. When someone looked at him, they saw a handsome young man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a strong body. They knew nothing of what he felt, of the pain and anguish he had gone through throughout his entire life. No one understood. No one could ever understand. He never loved, and was never loved back. His heart had hardened over, and only a very special kind of fire could melt it back again. For Link, there was no happily ever after.  
  
  
After a few minutes, his sensitive Hylian ears detected the soft sound of hoofs pounding against the ground. They grew louder, until he estimated they were a few feet away, and behind him. Then, they stopped, and a soft thud was all he heard. Then, silence.  
  
"Link," a soft voice said.  
  
Link turned around and found himself looking into the deep honest eyes of Jaye. "Hey," he said, standing up and facing her. "Are you OK?"  
  
She sighed. "No."  
  
"What's wrong?" Link's face took on a look of concern, and his fears were all forgotten as he gently took the young Shiwa in his arms. "You can tell me, Jaye. I'll listen." He held her at arm's length, looking deeply into her eyes. The eyes were the window to the soul, and Jaye's were now full of angst and longing.  
  
"Link," she started, sinking back into his strong embrace. "I...I.... I love you."  
  
Link recoiled from shock at her words. She must have felt it, however, and turned away. "I'm sorry," she said softly.   
  
'I'm hurting her. Oh goddesses, can't I do anything right?' he thought. Moving forward, he slipped his arms around her waist and held her from behind. Gently lowering his lips, he kissed her neck. "Jaye," he breathed. "Don't be hurt. I can't stand to see you like that. I need you. You've become a part of me over the years; I just love you so much..."  
  
Link didn't finish his sentence. He couldn't stand it anymore. He swung her around and roughly kissed her on the lips. Even though he wasn't as gentle as most would be with their lover, Jaye knew that he loved her. So she kissed him back. Link was surprised, but let himself sink deeper into her loving kiss. Anyone walking by could feel the passion radiating from the two lovers. But they were alone. Completely alone. All they needed was each other.  
  
Jaye gently broke the kiss. Link kept one arm around her waist and used his other hand to caress her cheek. Cupping her face in his hand, he pulled her lips close o his. "Kiss me again," he moaned softly. "Please Jaye. I love you." Link had never been this close to anyone. And he had never let anyone get this close to him. His life had been to the open road. But Jaye was different. She felt so right in his arms, and his lips wrapped around hers in a sweet kiss gave him a feeling of pure ecstacy.   
  
So he let his lips linger around hers for a minute before moving down to kiss along her jawline and neck. When they finally separated, Link's fingertips lightly touched Jaye's/ words were useless at this point. Expressions told all. If a look was worth a thousand words, then pure devotion was written all over Link's face. "Wow," was all he could say.  
  
Jaye called over her fast black stallion Usher. She hoisted herself into the saddle and offered Link a hand up. He sat behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hang on," she advised, urging the horse forward.  
  
The world was a blur. Usher moved quickly through meadows of flowers and jumped fences with the greatest of ease. Satoshi was standing at the window of the castle, watching and waiting. Zelda came up behind him and slipped comforting arms around him. "You can't stand there all night," she pointed out.   
  
"You're probably right," Satoshi said, "but I can try."  
  
"Come on. They won't come back any faster with you staring out the window."  
  
Satoshi turned away from the window, brushing his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes. "Fine."  
  
Just then, the castle door was thrown open. Jaye was the first to enter. She bowed to Satoshi and Zelda. "Hello," she said. Link came in after her and greeted them in the same fashion.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Out." came the simple reply.  
  
"Apparently. Out where?"  
  
"Lake Hylia."  
  
Zelda had a few more questions she would have liked to ask, but Satoshi cut in. "OK, I think that's enough." Zelda made a face, grabbed Jaye's arm, and lead her off.  
  
Link shook his head. Satoshi looked at him. "Don't look at me, she's your wife," Link said.  
  
"You're in a good mood," Satoshi observed.  
  
Link shrugged. "So?"  
  
"So, what happened? You've been miserable lately, to put it lightly."  
  
Link smiled to himself when he though of what really happened. And he was eager to get back to Jaye. "So I'm in a better mood. Jaye cheered me up. Is that a problem, my king?" Link asked, saying the king part a little sarcastically.   
  
Satoshi sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere. "I guess not. Goodnight."  
  
"G'night."  
  
  
"So, what happened? Is Link romantic? Is he a good kisser? Is he....." Zelda was drowning Jaye in a sea of questions. And she wasn't gettign away until Zelda was satisfied. So Jaye wasn't goign to get too much sleep.   
  
"Its ten o'clock at night, Zelda. Can't you gossip tomorrow?"  
  
Zelda looked appaled. "I must know now! Now, give me the juicy details! Don't leave anything out." Jaye was slouched in a chair, head in her hand. Zelda was pacing around the room.  
  
Jaye sighed. But just then, Link walked into the room. He nodded to Zelda in greeting and took Jaye by the hand. "Come on love," he said, helping her up.  
  
Giving Zelda a side glance, he pulled Jaye close. As they were about to kiss, Jaye looked over at Zelda and smiled. "My Prince Charming," she said, and gently kissed Link. Zelda squealed in excitement.  
  
  
And it was on that night that Link learned that no matter how hard a life is, there will always be a happily ever after.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Hehehe...sappyness. I got bored of all the Link/Zelda romance stories. So, what did you think? Please R&R! :) 


End file.
